Anne Greenwood
Anne Greenwood (born 1929) was a British woman who served in the Local Defence Volunteers. Her experiences between 1949 and 1951 form the basis of the interactive portion of resistancefallofman.com. History Anne Greenwood was born in 1929 in London. She maintained a close relationship with her father, Robert Greenwood, and stayed in touch with him via letters while he fought the Chimera in Paris; this also allowed her to get the real facts about the war effort, as opposed to the propaganda found in the newspapers such as The Villager. On January 20, 1950 she was informed that her father had gone missing in action, and had likely been killed. On February 16, 1950, Anne was among those selected for evacuation to the Avalon One colony in Australia; however, she chose to remain in Britain, joining the Local Defence Volunteers as part of the 7th Intelligence Corps. In the following months, she and her comrades received tuition about the Chimeran threat and how best to defend the country after the inevitable invasion; Anne found this waiting period very distressing, especially given how quickly mainland Europe had been defeated. When the Chimera launched their invasion of Britain in October, 1950 they quickly overran London, and Anne lost her right ear in the fighting. One of her missions as an LDV operative begun on December 25, 1950, when she received orders from Capt. Carl Glover of Northern Command for her and her unit to follow up the leads of the 9th Intelligence Corps, who had been killed while pursuing some significant intelligence. The outcome of this mission is unknown, although it is known that Anne survived and continued to serve with the LDV, so it was presumably a success. As an intelligence officer, Anne had compiled much information about the Chimera by March, 1951, and had already crafted some of her own theories. Seeing that the Chimera were a culture based entirely around war, she considered finding out what was at the top of the Chimeran chain-of-command to be a priority, and assumed that the leader would be hidden and well-guarded; this was later proven correct when the British forces captured an Angel. She was confused by the naming of the Chimera, and theorised that whoever named them knew more about their origin, as well as believing that the mutilation of the Chimera's victims was either to strike fear into humans, or a ritual where the Chimera sought to gain strength from their victims' bodies, taking fingers and ears with them as trophies. Her fate after this is unclear; it is hinted that she was infected by Crawlers, although if this was the case, it's unknown how she managed to avoid becoming comatose or mutating. She was last seen about a month prior to Operation Deliverance. Fate Anne's fate is left unclear on the website in which she appears; a brief video shows Crawlers entering her mouth and infecting her, and she narrates "Am I already one of them?". However, she is still alive and apparently human after this ordeal, as she is seen overlooking an autopsy of an infected human, with the only clue to her possible infection being a split-second flash at the end of the video, showing her with Chimera-like features. The final video shows her walking down a desolate street before eventually vanishing, implying that she died shortly before Operation Deliverance. Videos Trivia *Anne's address is 1 Churchill Square, London, England, EC2C 3AT. Category:Human